


Compassion's poetry

by Akineko



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akineko/pseuds/Akineko
Summary: I think Cole's way of speaking resembles a poem. Well, my kind of poem, anyway. So, here we go:What would Cole say about/to...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> In tiny and easily digestible banter portions. For your convenience.  
> Cole-to-go.
> 
> Might contain spoilers for all series/characters taged above. Will add tags when I get more inspirations! (from you guys..?) - seriously, I'll probably go round and beg some of you guys to borrow your OCs xD

The oncoming storm  
without howling  
because you run from the wolf  
but she stays in your head

She misses you  
But she's happy now  
because you left her a part  
of yourself – and the coat.

\--

Constantly forming  
Changing shifting  
Never to stop

No redhead.  
You're safe from The Iron Bull.  
No woman.  
But that wouldn't matter to him.  
Does it matter for you?

\--

They don't blame you  
None of them do  
You showed them the stars  
and the darkness  
You shared the universe with them  
within a single day

\--

The T is for future and present and past  
The A connects them together  
The R makes things much more plausible  
The D is for time, space and chance  
The I marks the point  
The S shows the place

She loves when you talk to her.  
She won't let you leave.

**Author's Note:**

> ...he didn't actually leave the coat, did he? He should have.
> 
> There will probably be more Dr Who thoughts, as I'm currently re-viewing the series. again.  
> I'm currently in a creative mood & trying not to think about my life, so it's a great time to....write. actually. avoidence-tactic and all that stuff.  
> And the way Cole speaks lends itself to short, meaningful poetry. I love it. Hope you guys agree :)


End file.
